Scream , Drop Dead , Repeat
by Tasa
Summary: PWP! ^^ Actually, this is only in DBZ cuz I put gohan and trunks in it. It's just pure crazyness! ^^ Yay!


Tasa-chan: I wrote this story for Sa-chan since she is obsessed with trunks ^ ^ and I was hypper and bored and never wrote a funny fic before  
  
note: thiings in stars are happening to me/im doing  
  
note II: beware this doesnt make sense  
  
note: III: I am obsessed with Gohan  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So where do you wanna go first?" A cookie asked loudly. "IIIIIII LIKE TRUNKSIE-KUN" Saky Waky screamed clutching a chocolate bar which was partially melted and very squished. "ah... Okay..." Saky Waky dropped to the floor dead.  
  
Trunks appeared and looked down at a very dead Saky Waky  
  
"Tsk tsk."  
  
"TRUNKSIE-KUN~~~~~~~!!" Saky Waky jumped up singing/yelling while she tackled Trunks.  
  
"Me are being Trunks" Trunks stated.  
  
"........."  
  
".............."  
  
"............................................."  
  
"Ha I paused longer than you matches.... flaming matches..Trunks"  
  
Tasa suddenly runs by waving paper in the air. "GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" she screamed.  
  
"........................."  
  
".........................."  
  
"So did you hear what the presedent did -"  
  
Saky Waky was cut off with Piccolo coming out in a tutu (those frilly pink ballet things) doing leaps and jumps all around the area.  
  
"GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Tasa ran by screaming again.  
  
Gohan appeared out of nowhere. "What?" He looks around and wanders off.  
  
Trunks clapps his hands and everyone turns to see..... [thisisjustheretomakeabigspace][hahahahahahahahahailikegohanmearetasaheheheh ehehdbzirobsessed][more filler][ilikepieilikepieilikepieilikepie][ilovegohanilovegohanilovegohan][ja nushatesmejanushatesmejanushatesme][!@#$%^&*][ imissjanusithinkhedoesntwanttobeminenomorewellnowicanhavegohankun*huggles*][ gohanandtasasittinginatree] Him in a white frilly wedding dress.  
  
"WOW THIS POPSTICLE IS GOOD" Piccolo shouts.  
  
Saky Waky laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then cries*gets hit with shoe I threw at self*  
  
Tasa walks in backwards and walks away  
  
"PARANOID LOOKING OVER MY BACK" Trunks sings in a way-off-key voice.  
  
"Squally boy" Saky Waky says with hearts in her eyes. Saky Waky tackles trunks and he dissapears into a plot hole. "NAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII" Toad yells "IM NOT IN THIS YET?!?!?!" *gets hit with a pen*  
  
*******page turns*****  
  
Luna sits on Bizzy's lap hugging him untill he suffocates. (he has a blue face hehe)  
  
"GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Tasa maniacly runs by dragging Gohan (with dizzy eyes) along with her.  
  
Toad comes in gothicly with Stu, both smoking POT *everyone gasps and looks at Toad*  
  
Trunks chooses this as the proper time to ask Saky Waky out. Saky Waky screams and drops dead.  
  
"Plot what plot?" Tasa is heard asking you the questioning reader.  
  
Picolo leaps across the ... screeen? in his tutu  
  
Vegeta comes in with Goku.  
  
"CHOOSE NOW" They demand Toad. Toad shrieks and hugs both of them.  
  
Saky Waky jumps up and runs around in circles screaming.  
  
yet again Tasa appears screaming (you know what she's screaming, if you dont then you're slow)  
  
"GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" "GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" "GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" "GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" "GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" "GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" "GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" "GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" "GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"  
  
*whap* WHATS WITH ALL THE STRAY FLYING OBJECTS  
  
everyone falls into a plot hole  
  
*******page turns******  
  
Tasa sitting on an old ancient antique chair in a silk robe and a pipe in her mouth.  
  
"Good evening."  
  
"CANDY!!!!" Saky Waky runs by yelling wearing a garbage bag for clothes O.o  
  
Luna and Toad throw various objects at Tasa for not including them much.  
  
Saky Waky jumps in the way of one of these objects (like a bodyguard) and drops dead.  
  
Trunks walks by looking somewhat dazed and crying o.O  
  
"Gohan why'd you have to do this. Why'd you have to leave me? It's not fair!" *suspense music plays and it rains* "Oh gosh no....what'd they do to you Gohan? You were my best friend. And you were everything to me.... everything..." Lower lip trembles. "This just isn't fair! Gohan? Gohan!? GOHAN!!"  
  
"What?" Gohan asks taking off his headphones  
  
Tasa: "HEY HE'S MINE MINE MINE NOT YOURS MINE!" Tasa throws rocks at trunks and chases him away. Gohan shrugs and puts on his headphones again and Linkin Park "Cure for the Itch" is blasting on his CD walkman.  
  
Bizzy walks by dragging Luna who is holding on to his left leg.  
  
****page turns****  
  
Toad is making out with AHH VEGETA AHHHHHHHH PAGE TURN NOW!  
  
****PAGE TURNS*****  
  
Luna walks by with a toothbrush in her mouth and *GASP* her hair DOWN AND NOT BRUSHED. "WHERE'S MY SCRIPT?!!?!" Luna demands from Tasa.  
  
"Plot what plot?"  
  
"SCRIPT DAMNIT!"  
  
"GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"  
  
"OW MY EAR!! DONT YELL!! HOLY @#$%^!@#$%@!#$%^&*()^%$$$@##$%^^^^^^$#"  
  
Piccolo dances across the screen singing "You got bleeped. You got bleeped" untill Luna throws a frying pan at him.  
  
Trunks runs by screaming while Tasa chases him waving her shoe at him. "HE'S MINE!!! MY GOHAN!!!!"  
  
Gohan looks up. "What?"  
  
Saky Waky appears holding the chocolate bar which is now almost liquid. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" she squeals then drops dead.  
  
******page turns****  
  
funeral music plays as Saky Waky is in her coffin about to be burried when she jumps up and freaks everyone out "TWO DOLLARS TWENTY THREE CENTS UNTILL CHRISTMAS!!!"  
  
Tasa lets go of her tissue covered with tears and snot and decides to scream  
  
"TRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS i mean.... uh..." *crickets chrip* "GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" everyone looks relieved and wonders what will happen next.  
  
Trunks appears dancing the ballet Swamn Lake with Piccolo.  
  
Saky Waky laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then cries laughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then crieslaughs then cries  
  
and drops dead  
  
Plot hole appears and everyone gets sucked into it.  
  
Except Piccolo who is left dancing ballet by himself.  
  
The End (or is it)  
  
"GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" Tasa runs by screaming.  
  
(nope not the end)  
  
Luna attempts to disect Cone (from sum41) with a screwdriver and a mouse. (???)  
  
Trunks runs by in his tutu followed by Tasa throwing apples at him.  
  
"MY GOHAN MINE YA HEAR?"  
  
"mmm apples!" Trunks bends over and picks one up recieving a kick in the !@#$ by Tasa.  
  
Piccolo is heard singing "You got bleeped you got bleeped!"  
  
and then the cookie from the opening sang a celine dijon hit. but that's not part of the story.  
  
"GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" is heard coming from outside.  
  
Then Luna married and all was well. Toad killed Bulma and married Veggie. Tasa had a drink and screamed "GOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" throughout the entire wedding.  
  
Sakura dropped dead.  
  
Trunks married Sakura and she got high and ran around untill she dropped dead..... again.....  
  
The Real End Now?  
  
..... [thisisjustheretomakeabigspace]  
  
[hahahahahahahahahailikegohanmearetasahehehehehehdbzirobsessed][more filler]  
  
[ilikepieilikepieilikepieilikepie][ilovegohanilovegohanilovegohan][janushate smejanushatesmejanushatesme]  
  
[!@#$%^&*][ imissjanusithinkhedoesntwanttobeminenomorewellnowicanhavegohankun*huggles*]  
  
[gohanandtasasittinginatree]  
  
Yup 


End file.
